


Thunder

by Clexa0409



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa0409/pseuds/Clexa0409
Summary: Clarke's afraid of thunder but her girlfriend is here to help her.





	Thunder

Every night, the girls would cuddle on the couch of their living room, drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie on netflix. They had started doing it ever since the first night Clarke had moved in with Lexa. 

Lexa would lay down on the couch, her head at an extremity of the couch and her feet at the other. Her arms were around her girlfriend’s waist as the blonde was laying over Lexa’s body, head snuggled into Lexa’s neck. 

Except this night, Lexa could feel Clarke fidgeting. She wouldn’t stop moving around, seeming to be uncomfortable, or not having found the right position. 

Looking out the window, Lexa noticed the thunderstorm. At first she didn’t thought about it twice, but then she felt Clarke jump every time there was a loud clap. 

The blonde hid her face further into her girlfriend’s neck, while Lexa would rub circles on her back. 

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just I hate thunder so much. It reminds me too much of a gunshot” she said, Lexa only understand half of it as Clarke had mumbled it into her neck. 

But knowing Clarke’s past, Lexa understood her fear. Jake, Clarke’s father was a cop and he got shot while saving people from a bank robbery. 

After years, Clarke was still grieving the death of her father. She knew he had died a hero but she missed him so much. Ever since, Clarke couldn't be alone during a storm. Usually, her mom would come into her apartment, cook her some diner and she would give her some sleeping pills to help her get through the night. 

But tonight, her mom wasn’t here. Lexa was. She was afraid Lexa would take a step back in their relationship because of this. Her last boyfriend had often mocked her because of this. But Lexa, wasn’t like that. 

“It’s okay, it will be over soon, I promised. You’ll be okay.” she hugged her closer to her body. 

Tonight, Lexa would be there for her. In the safety of her girlfriend’s arms, Clarke managed to fall asleep. 

Lexa was amazed when she saw that Clarke was asleep, she was happy to make her girlfriend feel safe. 

Not wanting to wake the girl up, Lexa turned the TV off, and fell asleep on the couch with her girlfriend.


End file.
